Hole In My Head
by Kreepi Spicer
Summary: [Oneshot]Based on a song by the Dixie Chicks. Rai asks Kimiko out. BEWARE: If you like Raimundo alot, or love Kimundo fics, read at your own risk.


Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

WARNING: If you like Raimundo at all, you might not want to read it. Flames about how mean I may be to Raimundo will not be accepted.

(-)

"What?" she asked, incredulously .

"I said, 'Will you go out with me?'" he said, blushing even redder.

_Raimundo . . . is asking me . . . out? _She thought. _Doesn't he know the obvious answer? Maybe . . ._

She looked up at him, but only saw his brown hair sticking up. She didn't want to hurt him, but there was no possible way for her to actually say, 'No' to his face. "Uh, Rai?" she asked.

He raised his head slightly. "Yeah?"

"Follow me." She started walking out of the meditation temple, and towards the main building. The building with their rooms. Raimundo followed her, completely confused, but hopeful. She stopped, and he ran into her, almost knocking her down. He looked around his surroundings. They were in Clay's room. What other room had cowboy hats on the walls?

"What are we doing here?" he asked. She didn't reply. Instead, she bent down, and started looking through Clay's CD collection. No one ever bothered looking at it. Most of it was full of country music. She pulled out a CD. It was blue, with three feet on the CD itself. The word 'Fly' was lightly on it.

Kimiko stood up, and walked out of the room, and went into hers. _What is going on? _Rai thought. Kimiko took out her radio. She popped in the CD, and started trying to find a song.

"Uh . . . Kimiko?" but she shook her head. Finally, it landed on a track. She put it on pause before the music began to play.

"This song will give you my answer," she said. She looked somewhat sad, but Rai didn't notice it. His hopefulness was getting the better of him.

"OK, OK, play the song already!" he said eagerly.

Kimiko took a deep breath, and pressed the play button. The song started.

_Hole in my head_

_Hole in my head_

_I need a boy like you like a hole in my head_

_I need a boy like you like a hole in my head_

_Let's just say we did then don't instead_

The eagerness quickly fell from Raimundo's face. Instead, confusion took over. Was this her way of saying no? There was more to the song though.

_Wild goose chase_

_Wild goose chase_

_You gonna take me boy on a wild goose chase_

_You gonna take me boy on a wild goose chase_

_You better find somebody to take my place_

Kimiko looked determinedly at the ceiling. She wasn't going to let Rai see her face. The song was cruel, but a lot of it was true. How was it possible for her to go out with Rai? The thought alone made her sick. It would be like going out with her brother!

_You took my imagination_

_And stomped it in the ground_

_Now I can only think about you_

_Chasin' the tracks that you left around_

Raimundo was completely and utterly confused. Was this her way of saying she liked Chase Young more than him? It hurt to think about that.

_Hole in my head_

_Hole in my head_

_Oh I need a boy like you like a hole in my head_

_I need a boy like you like a hole in my head_

_You make me feel so bad, I wish I was dead_

_Let the games begin_

_Yeah here I go again_

_I'm never gonna win_

_What's that supposed to mean? _thought Rai. _That would wish that she would die if I went out with her, but if Chase did, she would be happy? _How wrong was that? Was Kimiko actually evil? He listened to the rest of the song.

_It must have knocked me crazy_

_it must have hit me hard_

_People must think I'm lazy_

_like a shuffle's short_

_of a playing card_

_Wild goose chase  
Wild goose chase  
Oh I need a boy like you  
like a wild goose chase  
I need a boy like you  
like a wild goose chase  
You better find somebody to take my place_

Let the games begin  
Yeah here I go again

I need a boy like you  
I need a boy like you

I need a boy like you  
Like a hole in my head  
Hole in my head  
Hole in my head

Hole in my head  
Hole in my head

Like a hole in my head

I need a boy like you 

_I need a boy like you _

Kimiko took a sharp intake of breath. She slowly lowered her head, and saw that Rai wasn't there at all. She felt bad, but it had to be done. She just could never, EVER go out with him. She sighed, and wondered where he went.

She walked out of the building, and saw him, sitting under a tree. She could see a tear glistening on his face. She slowly walked over to him. He didn't look at her when she got over there.

"Rai, I couldn't bare to tell you to your face. You're like my brother. I could never date my brother."

Rai shook his head. "I knew it was possible. I shouldn't have asked. I mean, we've lived together for what, like two years now? I just thought it were possible." He slowly, and reluctantly turned his head to face her. "Don't worry about it, I'll get over it."

"Will you?" she asked.

He grinned somewhat. "Yeah I will. But about the song, it said Chase an awful lot of times. Do you like him?"

Kimiko burst out laughing. "Trust me, I like no one. Dating Chase Young would mean I'm evil. Dating either you, Clay, or Omi would be somewhat sick. Dating Jack . . . would just be completely and totally wrong."

Raimundo's some-type of grin became a full on smile. "Yeah. Guess you're right." He stood up. "I'm going. I need some sleep. It's really late."

Kimiko nodded. "Night, Rai."

"Night," He said walking off towards the building where he heard the very cold song.

(-)(Later that night)

"NOW WHERE'D MY BLASTED CD GO!" Clay shouted, waking everyone up. Kimiko made sure Clay didn't find her in her hiding place.

(-)

A/N: Originally, I was going to have it where Kimiko and Rai had been going out for a week, and Rai was like all controlling, but I can't write a fic where they're actually going out. And most of you probably know it KILLED me to write what I did about Jack.


End file.
